ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
SamkinG88 Cycle 2
Episodes 'Black, Tight and Dark' Original upload dates: October 26, 2008 (part 1), October 30, 2008 (part 2) The episode kicks off with the top 14 models moving into their New York mansion. Some girls are surprised to find that there's a pair of twins in the cast. As everyone in the cast socializes and become friends, Elyse is left out and feels lonely. Later, the girls are introduced to Mr. Jay and Miss Jay who surprises them with their first challenge; a pair runway challenge taking place on the runway in the models' backyard. The challenge goes smoothly for most models, aside from Mileena who makes an unfortunate fall on the runway. In the end, Delia and Elyse are crowned the challenge winners, winning 15 extra frames in the upcoming photo shoot. The same night, the models arrive at the top of a building on a dark, chilly night, where they are told they'll be modelling sexy, leather outfits. Once they arrive home, they get a Tyra Mail saying they'll be headed to elimination the following day. At elimination, Elyse receives first call-out, while Felicia and Mileena are in the bottom two, with Mileena given another chance. *'First call-out:' Elyse Jolinska *'Bottom two:' Felicia Ross & Mileena Tisdale *'Eliminated:' Felicia Ross 'Suit The New Faces' Original upload dates: November 8, 2008 (part 1), November 10, 2008 (part 2), November 13, 2008 (part 3) Back at the house, the models are talking about the elimination. Many are surprised Mileena stayed, including herself. The same night, the girls get a Tyra Mail telling them they'd be getting their makeovers the next day: a pleasant surprise to most girls. Later, some girls talk about their past. Moira reveals that she used to be a drug addict, and Elyse reveals that she's bisexual. The next day, the models are sent to a salon to get their new looks. Most models are very satisfied with their new looks. Elyse, however, does not, as she doesn't feel like herself. Along with this, the girls leave her out of, after she revealed she is bisexual. Later, the girls get a Tyra Mail, saying they'll be having a swimsuit shoot. The next day, the models fly off to Aruba where they're told they'll be having a shoot wearing swimsuits designed by model Susan Holmes. At elimination, Jeylense got first call-out. Catherine and Delia's unimpressive photos put them in the bottom two, with Delia being the one to get the boot. *'First call-out:' Jeylense Smith *'Bottom two:' Catherine Sherman & Delia Marchetta *'Eliminated:' Delia Marchetta *''CoverGirl of the Week'': Elyse Jolinska 'Those Crazy Eyes' Original upload dates: December 1, 2008 (part 1) At the house, Mileena confronts Ceara about talking about her and her lack of knowledge about the industry. Elyse tries to step in to calm down the two, mentioning other girls talking behind her back, which annoys Catherine who also joins the fight. Soon, Ceara and Catherine give up. Later, the girls get a Tyra Mail telling them they'll be having a challenge. At 5am, the models arrive at a local Walmart, where they're told they'll be having a make-up challenge using CoverGirl products. Their task is to create a fresh and natural look in five minutes. In the end, Ana Brie is declared the challenge winner. Back at the house, the girls are greeted by a Tyra Mail hinting at the upcoming photo shoot. At the shoot location, they are told they'll be having a shoot with extreme make-up, where all the focus is on their eyes. *'Bottom two:' Moira Icera & Serina Novak *'Eliminated:' Serina Novak *''CoverGirl of the Week'': Jeylense Smith 'I Am The Queen' Original upload dates: December 15, 2008 (part 1), December 22, 2008 (part 2) The girls get a Tyra Mail hinting at an upcoming acting challenge. As the girls have the night off, they decide to have a party, where Moira gets too drunk celebrating staying the previous elimination. The next day, she is hungover and doesn't get out of bed. Therefore, the girls go to the challenge without her and let her sleep. At a nearby theatre, the other 10 girls meet with actress Tasha Smith who teaches the girls about acting, and puts them to the test. In the end, Catherine is deemed challenge winner. For the photo shoot, the girls portrayed different kinds of queens. At the house after the photo shoot, Elyse decides to cut her hair on her own behalf, as she wasn't pleased with the makeover she had been assigned. At panel, Tyra confronts Elyse for cutting her hair. Elyse defends herself, saying her previous hair was bringing her down in the competition. Tyra gets very upset with her and tells her her her attitude and behaviour will play a part in the call-out. She also scolds Moira for missing the challenge, calling her irresponsible. *'First call-out:' Samantha Derby *'Bottom two:' Audrey Colton & Elyse Jolinska *'Eliminated:' Audrey Colton *''CoverGirl of the Week'': Ana Brie Power 'My Political Issues' Original upload dates: December 29, 2008 (part 1), December 31, 2008 (part 2) At the house, a few girls are surprised Audrey was eliminated, and not Elyse or Moira. Later, the girls get a Tyra Mail, which leaves them all nervous. The next day, Elyse helps Mileena improve her runway walk. The girls then get another Tyra Mail which hints at a runway challenge, further explaining the previous Tyra Mail. Behind the scenes of the runway, Mr. Jay and Miss Jay announce that the model who performs the worst in the challenge will be leaving the competition as soon as the show is over. Once the show is over, it is announced Ronet has to leave the competition *'Eliminated:' Ronet Blake After Ronet's elimination, Samantha is announced as the challenge winner. She chooses the share her challenge prize with Ceara and Jeylense. At the photoshoot, the models portray various political issues and questions in society. At panel, Ana Brie received first call-out, and Moira is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Ana Brie Power *'Bottom two:' Ceara Blake & Moira Icera *'Eliminated:' Moira Icera *''CoverGirl of the Week'': Samantha Derby 'Get Ya In High Fashion' Original upload dates: January 11, 2009 (part 1), January 14, 2009 (part 2) Back at the house, Ceara is sad about her sister Ronet's department the previous week, but gets encouraged by her mother to keep on working hard. Later, she has a breakdown, which leaves the other girls, even her enemies, feeling bad for her. The next day, Tyra comes to visit the girls to have one-on-one chats with them, where the girls open up to her and she gives them advice. Later, the girls go to their photo shoot, which is a high fashion magazine spread. Back at home, they find another Tyra Mail saying they'll be come to panel the next day. At panel, Mileena receives first call-out, while Krissy is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Mileena Tisdale *'Bottom two:' Elyse Jolinska & Krissy Martin *'Eliminated:' Krissy Martin 'I Got The Move' Original upload dates: January 25, 2009 (part 1), February 1, 2009 (part 2) At the house, the girls are all surprised about the elimination. Mileena comes to try to cheer Elyse up and motivate her, which annoys Elyse as she feels Mileena is acting like she's better than her. Later, the girls get a Tyra Mail telling them they'll be having a challenge. For their challenge, the models are given the task of styling themselves for a fancy red carpet event. Of course, there is no event, they just have to pretend. Anyway, Ana Brie wins the challenge, and as her prize she gets to keep the expensive dress she chose. At panel, Tyra announces that the models who make it through that week's elimination will be going overseas to Paris. *'First call-out:' Mileena Tisdale *'Bottom two:' Elyse Jolinska & Jeylense Smith *'Eliminated:' Elyse Jolinska 'The Face of Paris' Original upload dates: February 21, 2009 (part 1), February 24, 2009 (part 2) The models arrive in Paris, and immediately go explore their new townhouse. As Ceara unpacks her stuff, she discoveres that two of her pairs of jeans have gone missing, she soon finds that Ana Brie has taken them accidentally, and goes off to gossip about it, calling her a thief, which angers Ana Brie. Later, the models are visited by Mr. Jay who tells them they'll be going on a tour around Paris. At panel, Jeylense is called first, while Ceara and Mileena land in the bottom two. In the end, Ceara is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Jeylense Smith *'Bottom two:' Ceara Blake & Mileena Tisdale *'Eliminated:' Ceara Blake 'Fierce Advertising' Original upload dates: March 11, 2009 (part 1), March 14, 2009 (part 2), March 25, 2009 (part 3) Back at the house, Jeylense receives a call from her uncle, telling her that her mother is ill and near passing away. After hearing this, Jeylense decides to quit the competition to be with her mother. *'Quit:' Jeylense Smith The following day, the models arrive at a renowned Paris agency, where the manager announces they'll be going on go-sees. The models have 5 hours to visit five designers. In the end, Samantha is deemed challenge winner for being the overall most well-liked amongst the designers. At panel, Tyra asks the models to say who in the top 4 they believe have the most respectively the least potential. During elimination, Samantha receives first call-out. Ana Brie and Catherine land in the bottom two, with Ana Brie having to say goodbye. *'First call-out:' Samantha Derby *'Bottom two:' Ana Brie Power & Catherine Sherman *'Eliminated:' Ana Brie Power 'Season Finale' Original upload dates: April 9, 2009 (part 1), April 12, 2009 (part 2), April 19, 2009 (part 3), April 26, 2009 (part 4) After elimination, the models are all excited over being in the finale. Mileena is concerned about her runway walk, and practices it around the house. Samantha is worried the judges agree with what Ana Brie said; that she has no personality. Catherine is also worried due to being in the bottom the previous week. Later, the girls get a Tyra Mail reading "Easy, breezy, beautiful... then what?". The next day, the girls go to their last photo shoot; ads for CoverGirl, as well as a commercial. At the set, they meet with Merlinrose, the previous cycle's winner, who talks to the models backstage about her journey and her life after becoming a model. The following day, the girls head to their last regular panel where Samantha gets first call-out, leaving Catherine and Mileena in the bottom two. In the end, Catherine is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Samantha Derby *'Bottom two:' Catherine Sherman & Mileena Tisdale *'Eliminated:' Catherine Sherman After eliminations, the final two models head to the final runway show. Afterwards, they go to the final judging, where the judges look through their portfolios and journeys. In the end, Mileena is declared Sims Next Top Model. *'Top two:' Mileena Tisdale & Samantha Derby *'Sims Next Top Model:' Mileena Tisdale Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Ceara and Ronet Blake are identical twin sisters. Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was eliminated outside of judging panel. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was the challenge winner of the week. : The contestant was voted CoverGirl of the Week by the audience. : The contestant was voted CoverGirl of the Week by the audience and won the challenge of the week. *In episode 1, Delia and Elyse both won the challenge, as the models competed in pairs. *The call-out order of episode 3 was not aired. *In episode 4, Jeylense being called out wasn't shown. *In episode 5, Ronet was eliminated outside of the judging panel for performing the worst in the runway challenge. *In episode 9, Jeylense quit the competition.